sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Garden (Crystal Chronicles)
"The Garden" is the sixth part of the story ''Crystal Chronicles ''written by Oshywoshy. Synopsis Spinel and Sunstone discover a peculiar place. Story Spinel followed Sunstone through fields of tall grass, "You couldn't have went on this mission yourself?". "..I mean, i'm honored you're taking me, but is it necessary?" Sunstone made sure his hands were touching his body only, "It's very necessary. This place I saw.. hm.. it's made of plants. I wanted to check it out, but I was afraid of burning it to the ground accidentally, so you should do it.. and then just tell me how it is." Spinel's eye shined, "Plants?! You mean I can make plant friends?" Sunstone shrugged, "If they're friendly." Spinel stared at him questioningly, "And you didn't wanna bring Beryll with us? Is it because you have repressed romantic feelings for him?" Sunstone shook his head as if he didn't hear that last part. "He's difficult to work with, and if he came, that Pearl would probably come too." The two of them had a mutual understanding that Grey Pearl was creepy. Passing over a hill, the two saw it. A collection of giant flowers where the flowers had single petals flat against the floor, opening up the flowers like houses with doorways. There were floral people with rose, lily, daisy, and dandelion heads and root feet. Sunstone stopped himself from walking further, "See what I mean? If I walked in there it'd be like throwing oil into a fire." Spinel gave a thumb up, "Gotcha! Time to disguise!". She transformed herself into a rose person akin to the people that roamed the garden village. Entering, she noticed many people waving their leaves at her. She waved back. She headed for the center of the village, where she noticed.. .. a Kunzite. Spinel knew how a Kunzite looked like from colonies she'd visited before. Kunzites were tall statue-like beauties that grew life instantly with green thumbs of their powers. This specific Kunzite was no doubt the creator of this village, and was seemingly worshipped as a Goddess by surrounding flower people. Spinel waddled close with her stubby vine feet. Then she looked up at Kunzite, "Hey!" The flowers all turned in disgust and hissed as if Spinel was a beast. She forgot they don't communicate verbally, but with hand gestures. Kunzite looked down suspiciously, and then lifted up Spinel in her arms. "A gem from Homeworld, yes?" Spinel didn't really answer, "Are you lost here too? Our ship crashed! What planet are we on?!" as she talked, her shapeshifted form unraveled until she was herself again. Kunzite chuckled, "Ohh, you're just lost. I'm just here on Earth to preserve what life is left. Safe travels out of this planet, but I don't plan on leaving." She put down Spinel. Spinel squinted, "Where's your ge--" She interrupted, "By the way, you are free to take some flowers home as a gift. The non-walking.. non-responsive ones at least." Spinel left the village, still somewhat confused, but she at least took some French Roses for Sunstone to hold as a souvenir. ... "So it was run by a friendly Kunzite?" Sunstone seemed almost skeptical, holding the roses. Spinel nodded, "It's so pretty there! If I ever get tired of you guys I might just buy myself a flower home.. live a flower life.. do some flower taxes.. as a flower--" Sunstone looked away, "Well at least it wasn't something dangerous. Let's go." Appearing Characters Author's Note Feedback is always accepted to make my writing stronger! Category:Crystal Chronicles Episodes Category:Crystal Chronicles